World 5
World 5-1: 南方海域前面 the Forefront of the Southern Sea | exp = 360 | code = 南方海域進出作戦 (Southern Sea Advancement Tactics) | text = 練度の高い水上打撃部隊を編成し、南方海域への進出を図れ！ }} Stage Guide *Two CA/CAV to guarantee sortie start->A, and H -> I (boss) route *Two DD for C to H. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 5-2: 珊瑚諸島沖 the Coral Islands | exp = 380 | code = 珊瑚諸島沖海戦 (Coral Islands Naval Battle) | text = ＭＯ作戦を実施する。空母機動部隊を展開し、南方海域に出没する敵機動部隊を叩け！ }} Stage Guide *Two CV and one CVL (no more or less!) are needed to guarantee a boss fight. *Killing the boss will bring down map meter 25%. You need to defeat the boss 4 times, and she will turn into a stronger form in the last battle. Map meter does not regenerate. *Considering the difficulty of the map compared to others, this is a very good map to train on if you are bored with 3-2. Bar Node G, you can intentionally send fleets to get you to node J and generally defeat easy fleet comps. This is not resource or repair friendly though (since you will get damaged one way or another). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 5-3: サブ島沖海域 The Sav Island | exp = 400 | code = 第一次サーモン沖海戦 (First Battle of the Solomon Sea) | text = 敵泊地に対して水上打撃部隊による夜戦突撃を敢行し、艦隊後方の敵輸送艦を叩け！ }} Stage Guide *All nodes, except end nodes, are night battles only; there's also a 'fuck you' submarine node if you have any slow ship in your fleet. It is highly recommended to use CA(V), CL, DD or fast BB only. You can also use an all submarine fleet, but you won't reach the boss node often. *A to B 80% of the time with a slow fleet. *A to C with a fast fleet. *D to E with at least 3 BB or 1 CV(L), otherwise is random with low chance to E. Some reports of using 1+ CV(L) claim that E was avoided (needs confirmation). *High chance (99%?) of D to F with at least 2 CA(V) and 1 CL. *I to K 95% of the time with at least 2 DD, 25% otherwise. *'Sinking the Flagship Wa-class transport ship at the boss node will lower the boss gauge by 20%.' You need to do this 5 times to clear the map. *Unless you need S rank for drops, you can ignore the Hime and bring a light fleet to deal with the Flagship Wa-class transport for map clear purpose. *There's a gold submarine in the boss node. A possible tactic is to bring 1 CL flag with heavy ASW gear and 5 DD, enter battle in Line Abreast formation to deal with it quickly and get less damage from enemy ships, finish the fight in night battle. This fleet composition is the most resource efficient and almost certainly guarantees a boss kill. Use double line or echelon on pre-boss nodes to absorb better enemy cut-in attacks. *Since the map focuses on night battles, it is discouraged to bring a heavy fleet with BB or CA. It can work but is less efficient. *'Both enemy and ally submarines have lowered defense in battles starting with night battles'. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 5-4: サーモン海域 Salmon Sea Area | exp = 420 | code = 東京急行 (Tokyo Express) | text = 南方海域に有力な艦隊を投入し鼠輸送作戦を敢行、可能であれば同方面の敵艦隊も撃滅せよ！ }} Stage Guide *Having at least 2 CVs will take you to node A. *Equipping 3 Drum Canisters and having no more than 1 CV will take you to node C. *Fleet with only fast ships is needed to go from A to E. *Having 4 Drum Canisters equipped will take you from node H to M. *Nodes G and I are night battles. *Since the March 14 update, Node I is now a submarine node. *Node H contains Carrier Demons while nodes K and N contain Carrier Princesses *For farming rare ships or Admiral exp, recommended formation is a flagship that can carry 4 drums (Yuubari, CAV), any combination of 3 Kongou class BBs and/or CLTs, and 2 CVs. With this formation you only need to fight Nodes A and H without hitting the whirlpool before reaching the boss. Using Diamond formation at Node H also lower chances of enemy ships targeting your flagship. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 5-5:【Extra Operation】サーモン海域北方 Northern Salmon Sea Area | exp = 450 | code = 第二次サーモン海戦 (Second Battle of the Solomon Sea) | text = 南方海域に敵の有力な機動部隊の接近が確認された。空母機動部隊を以て、これを迎撃せよ！ }} Stage Guide *Nodes C, H, K and M are night battles. *Having 4 ships capable of equipping Drum Canisters (DD/CL/CAV) and a total of 5 Drum Canisters will take you to node B. Other compositions will always take you to node A. *Fleet with 3 SS or more will take you to node F, where enemy CLs and DDs with ASW can slaughter you. *Fleet with only fast ships will take you to node D. It is possible to bring slow ships if the fleet has 2 CV and 1 CVL. Other composition will take you to node C, where you will meet 6 enemy SS in night battle. *The recommended fleet composition is 3 BB, 2 CV and 1 CVL for maximum firepower and survivability. You may want to bring slow BBs as they can equip AP ammo for a higher crit chance to pierce the enemy's armor more easily. *There is a troll sub at the boss node. Getting S rank at the boss is possible, but not recommended. It is advisable to ignore the troll sub and just settle for an A or B rank. *Partial subcheesing of the map (3 BB 3 SS) taking you to A-F-G-N is possible. 3+ SS gets you to node F but more than 3 SS gets you to node H instead of N. *Clearing this map rewards 1 medal and 200 points for ranking. The boss HP bar is reset at the beginning of each month, allowing the reward to be obtained again. Nodes and Enemy Encounters {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" !Area !Pattern !Encountered vessels !Formation !Air !AS !AS+ |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;"|A 敵前衛警戒部隊 Day Battle | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 1 | style="text-align:center;"|BB Re-class, CVL Nu-class, CA Ri-class, CL He-class, DD I-class x 2 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|117 | style="text-align:center;"|176 | style="text-align:center;"|351 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 2 | style="text-align:center;"|BB Re-class, CVL Nu-class, CVL Nu-class, CL He-class, DD I-class, SS Ka-class | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|140 | style="text-align:center;"|210 | style="text-align:center;"|420 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 3 | style="text-align:center;"|BB Re-class, CVL Nu-class, CVL Nu-class, CA Ri-class, CL He-class, DD I-class | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|140 | style="text-align:center;"|210 | style="text-align:center;"|420 |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;"|B 敵前衛警戒部隊 Day Battle | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 1 | style="text-align:center;"|BB Re-class, CVL Nu-class, CA Ri-class, CL He-class, DD I-class x 2 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|117 | style="text-align:center;"|176 | style="text-align:center;"|351 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 2 | style="text-align:center;"|BB Re-class, CVL Nu-class, CVL Nu-class, CL He-class, DD I-class, SS Ka-class | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|140 | style="text-align:center;"|210 | style="text-align:center;"|420 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 3 | style="text-align:center;"|BB Re-class, CVL Nu-class, CVL Nu-class, CA Ri-class, CL He-class, DD I-class | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|140 | style="text-align:center;"|210 | style="text-align:center;"|420 |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;"|C Night Battle | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 1 | style="text-align:center;"|SS Yo-class x 2, SS Ka-class x 2, SS Ka-class | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|- | style="text-align:center;"|- | style="text-align:center;"|- |- | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 2 | style="text-align:center;"|SS Yo-class x 2, SS Ka-class x 2, SS Ka-class x 2 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|- | style="text-align:center;"|- | style="text-align:center;"|- |- | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 3 | style="text-align:center;"|SS Yo-class x 2, SS Ka-class x 2, SS Ka-class, CVL Nu-class | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|23 | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|69 |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center;"|D 敵任務部隊前衛 Day Battle | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 1 | style="text-align:center;"|CV Wo-class, CVL Nu-class x 2, BB Ta-class, CL He-class, DD I-class | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|74 | style="text-align:center;"|111 | style="text-align:center;"|222 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 2 | style="text-align:center;"|CV Wo-class, CVL Nu-class x 2, BB Ta-class, CL He-class, DD I-class | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|74 | style="text-align:center;"|111 | style="text-align:center;"|222 |- | style="text-align:center;"|Pattern 3 | style="text-align:center;"|CV Wo-class, CVL Nu-class x 3, BB Ta-class, DD I-class | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|171 | style="text-align:center;"|257 | style="text-align:center;"|513 |- Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List